Dear Diary
by Deadly Beauty
Summary: this is basicly 18's diary entry's from the time she was activated to just after she married Krillen. Some mention of sex. R&R Please


\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\nDear Diary\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n

Disclaimer: I don't anything in this story, I never have and I never ever will. EVER!!!!!

\r\n\r\n

Authors Note: These are 18's diary entries, so if she seem OOC, just remember that these are her personal thoughts, that only she knows about. Also if the dates are totally wrong DON'T BLAME ME, it was total guesswork. Apart from that. Enjoy, and don't forget to REVIEW!!! _~Deadly Beauty_

\r\n

\r\n****

Dear Diary

\r\n

\r\n

28th March 1998 – Gero told my brother and I to record everything that happened to us in a diary, I don't know why but he did, so here I go. I am Android number 18 and I was activated for the first time yesterday the 27th of March 1998. Our fist act (our being myself and my twin brother 17) was to try and kill our creator Gero. He pressed the button on his remote and put us back to sleep straight away. Damn that man I hate him so much. He said he gave us some adjustment, but it obviously didn't work, I still hate that crazy old man as much as ever, but 17 and I have come to an agreement not to kill him – yet.

\r\n\r\n

11th July 2001 – I have been deactivated for 3 years, Gero told us it was un-necessary for us to be activated when we were not needed, that pissed 17 off and he finished Gero off once and for all. I also activated 16 today, he is a big green giant with huge killing capabilities, but he is somewhat different to 17 and I.

\r\n\r\n

12th July 2001 – I met Vegeta today, we duked it out on the highway, it was fairly good for my first battle. I caused a good amount of damage on a busy road. After I broke Vegeta's arm a warrior I had no files on stepped in (I later found out his name was Trunks), this caused two more warriors', Piccolo and Tien to step in. We finished them off very easily then we were going to go and find Goku but a short bald warrior named Krillen stopped us. Then I did something extremely stupid I kissed the bald guy, granted it was only to shut him up, and it worked all right. But now I can't stop thinking about it. 

\r\n\r\n

15th July 2001 – We have been travelling in 17's stupid pink van for days now. It is so boring. 16 and I keep telling him it would be much quicker for us to fly but he has his heart set on driving, so drive we will. What's even worse is the stupid cowgirl outfit I have been forced to wear, maybe Goku's wife Chi-chi will have something half decant I can take.

\r\n\r\n

20th July 2001 – 17 is gone!!! Cell finally got him, it was the most horrible thing I have ever seen. I wanted so badly to blow cell into a billion pieces. Then something even worse happened, cell came after me, he tried to use 17's voice to trick me into letting him absorb me and I almost fell for it to, I felt so stupid, but 16 warned me just in time. Tien arrived on the scene, or maybe I just didn't realise he was there already. But either way he started attacking cell, which was when 16 and I escaped but because of 16's injuries we weren't able to travel very far, so I carried him the rest of the way. We are now hiding out on an island.

\r\n\r\n

2nd August 2001 – I woke up on this tower hundreds of kilometres above the ground, everyone except Goku was there, I was amazed to hear that Gohan of all people was the one who finished cell of in the end, and even more surprised to hear that Goku had died. I felt funny when I saw Krillen, I remembered how he had smashed the remote with his foot just to save me, I wanted to thank him but I didn't know how, so I yelled a bit then flew off. I only made it a little way before the sky grew dark, very dark, curiosity got the better of me and I flew back up. I couldn't work out if what Krillen did next was smart or incredibly stupid but he wished the bombs out of my brother and me. Then he said he loved me, me of all people, I'm an android for god's sake. I yelled at him some more then I thanked him and flew off.

\r\n\r\n

5th August 2001 – I am sleeping in a cave, it is horrible, there are bugs everywhere. I could kill them all and destroy everything in this damn forest at the same time, but I don't feel much like killing these days, I also can't stop thinking of Krillen. I don't owe that stupid bald guy anything but still I find it hard to keep my mind off him, maybe I should go and pay him a visit. This had been one weird week.

\r\n\r\n

12th August 2001 – I went to see Krillen today and it was an absolute disaster, all I did was yell, I feel so sorry for the poor guy, I just want to tell him how I feel but I don't know how. I'll try again tomorrow and everyday again after that until he knows just how I feel

\r\n\r\n

14th August 2001 – Every time I show up on the island Krillen seems to be less and less shocked, in fact I think he is starting to actually starting to look forward to seeing me instead of being shit scared of me. Mostly because I promised him I wouldn't kill him or anyone else for that matter, ever again.

\r\n\r\n

28th August 2001 – Krillen asked if I wanted to move in with him and I said yes. Now I am one step closer to achieving my goal of telling Krillen. It feels so good to know he will be close if I need him. I hope he understands that I am trying my best to be nice to him, but it's so hard when I was only programmed to know hate and revenge. Everyday is a new adventure for me at the moment and I like waking up each morning not knowing what is going to happen next. 

\r\n\r\n

1st September 2001 – Not very much happened today, except Vegeta came over and I got in a fight with him, which was a big mistake on my half. He has grown much stronger since we last met, Krillen told me something about a time chamber on top of Kame's lookout but I was in too much pain to pay much attention. I'll ask him again tomorrow. Man I hate that royal pain in the ass Vegeta, I'll get him one of these days, right now though I have to let my body heal it's self.

\r\n\r\n

16th September 2001 – I have written an entry for a while, frankly there has been nothing to write about. Until today that was. Krillen and I were at the Son household, as were Vegeta and Bulma and Chi-chi announced that she was pregnant with Goku's child. Goku is dead for crying out loud. Krillen was so happy for Chi-chi that he kissed me, I think he did it before he even realised what he was doing, but I didn't mind. Even now, hours after the kiss and long after everyone has gone to bed, I can still feel his warm lips on my cheek. I think this might be love.

\r\n\r\n

18th September 2001 – I can't get over Krillen's new look, even though he has had it for a while now, every time I see his shiny black hair I want to laugh. Although I really do think it suits him and I would never laugh at him, so I just keep my big mouth shut.

\r\n\r\n

25th September 2001 – Some blue haired bimbo named Marron showed up on the island today. I hated her from the minute I saw her. Dressed in her ridiculously short red dress, though I can't really talk I was wearing a black triangle bikini top and I pair of denim hot pants but I live on the island so I'm allowed to dress how I want, that and it was stinking hot today. Or at least that's my theory. Anyway, since I was the only one home at the time I had to deal with her my self and deal with her I did or at least I would have if Krillen didn't come home right at that particular point in time. As soon as I saw the look on Krillens face, my Krillens face, I knew this was going to be trouble. I asked Marron just exactly who she was and then I heard those three dreaded words. "I'm Krillen ex". I wanted to smash her stupid face in right then but Krillen quickly got rid of her and told me not to worry about her. I felt a lot better; maybe I really do have a chance with him after all.

\r\n\r\n

28th September 2001 – It happed. It finally happened. Krillen kissed me again and it wasn't just your crappy little peck on the cheek either. It was a full on 100% kiss, it was so full of love and passion and everything else that had been building up inside out hearts for the last few months and it was all released in that one kiss. Then Krillen told me he loved me more than life itself and I told him he was crazy and that life should never be taken for granted because he has no idea how much humans take for granted. It kind of ruined the romantic feeling but I felt it had to be said. Krillen just smiled and kissed me some more.

\r\n\r\n

8th October 2001 – It is about 3am and I am wide-awake, Krillen is sleeping soundly next to me and our clothes are all over the floor. Tonight was my first time and Krillen was so gentle with me. He knew he was going to have to hurt me and that made him reluctant to enter me but I reassured him that everything would be ok and that if he loved me enough, he would make love to me. Well after the pain subsided, what I experienced toning was that most amazing thing I have and probably ever will experience. Right now, my abdomen is in a great amount of pain. Next to me I can hear Krillen lightly snoring, I don't want to wake him up so I to will try and get some sleep now.

\r\n\r\n

10th October 2001- Today Krillen and I went to Bulma's house for dinner, and I have to say it was the weirdest thing I have ever experienced. Yumcha was there and he refused to come anywhere near me. I laughed at him, as did Bulma. Of course, Bulmas husband Vegeta was there. (I still don't see how she can love that man enough to have a child with him). All Vegeta wanted to do was eat and train and if there was anytime left he would try to get an attack in on me, but Bulma put a stop to that. Then something really weird happened. Piccolo came over and demanded to speak with Krillen. What they were talking about I will never know, I'm not even sure if I want to know. Anyway I must go now, Krillen is calling me.

\r\n\r\n

17th October 2001 – Krillen has been acting mighty strange lately. Maybe it has something to do with his talk with Piccolo. I'll be sure to find out. I talked to Bulma on the phone this afternoon and she said Vegeta's been acting kinda funny to. Neither of the guys have been doing anything differently, it's just something about them that I can't quiet put my finger on but Krillen say everything's ok and I believe him so I'm not to worried, Bulma on the other hand is a nervous wreck. I might talk to Chi-chi about it tomorrow.

\r\n\r\n

22nd October 2001 – I woke up this morning and felt weird, not sick or anything, just different. Krillen suggested I go out for a while, so I did. Krillen understands my needs and thoughts so well. I flew around for a while and I even tried looking for 17, but I didn't find him and I actually felt somewhat relieved. I went home and Krillen was waiting for me on the beach. He said even though I was only gone for a few hours he missed me a lot. I felt so special.

\r\n\r\n

26th October 2001 – Today Krillen and I had a huge fight and now I am right back where I started, sleeping in a cave in the middle of no-where. I miss everything about him so much. His touch, his smell, the sound of his voice, his arms wrapped around me silently telling me everything is going to be ok. I feel so dumb, fighting with loved ones is a big stupid waste of time (I'll remember that in the future). I hope Krillen isn't to mad at me. I'll talk to him first thing in the morning.

\r\n\r\n

30th October 2001 – Every thing is back to normal, thank god. Krillen wasn't mad at me, he was just happy to have me back. Although he is still acting weird, but on the bright side he said he would take me shopping tomorrow. Man I love to shop, almost as much as I love Krillen, no wait, not that much.

\r\n\r\n

1st November 2001 – My trip to the mall was interesting. Krillen let be buy everything I wanted and he payed for it all, and he didn't even complain when I spent hours in the dressing rooms trying on just about everything that particular store had in my size. All 17 used to do was whinge. Krillen brought something from a jewellery store and said it was for me but I wasn't allowed to have it until Christmas. I suppose now I will have to buy him a Christmas present.

\r\n\r\n

4th November 2001 – Today it snowed, it was so wired. I had never seen snow before today, which I think is a good thing. I hate snow. It make everything around it (including me) freezing. Chi-chi brought Gohan over, he played in the snow with Krillen while Chi-chi and I talked inside.

\r\n\r\n

7th November 2001 – It was freezing last night but Krillen and I used body heat to keep ourselves warm. Krillen's still asleep but I can fell his ki rising slowly so he should be awake soon. Outside it is raining and even inside it is bloody freezing. I hate the cold.

\r\n\r\n

13th November 2001 – Bulma rang us up at the unholy hour of 7am. She was in hysterics. When I asked her what was wrong she said that Trunks had gone missing. I woke Krillen and told him and we raced over there. It took us several hours but we eventually found Trunks, several kilometres away from the capsule corp, and very very cold. Bulma was angry at Vegeta (who was supposed to be watching Trunks). I laughed at Vegeta then Krillen and I headed home.

\r\n\r\n

19th November 2001 – I hate Master Roshi. He is a stupid old man. Today I caught him trying to convince Krillen to break up with me, but Krillen wouldn't have a bar of it. He said he loved me with all of his heart and soul and that nothing would ever make him break up with me. 

\r\n\r\n

28th November 2001 – Today Krillen went to buy a Christmas tree, it really was stupid of him to leave me alone with Oolong and Master Roshi all day, I nearly killed both of them several times. Krillen brought the tree home but he said we were not allowed to decorate it until the 1st of December.

\r\n\r\n

1st December 2001 – Krillen and I decorated the Christmas tree today, and we kissed underneath the mistletoe. (That's one Christmas tradition I don't mind). Then we went to the mall to buy Christmas presents for everyone, even Vegeta. It took us ages but we eventually found something for everyone, and I even got something for Krillen.

\r\n\r\n

11th December 2001 – We went to see Dende today. I had a long and interesting talk with Piccolo about the differences between Namekian and android fighting techniques, after that we had a battle, and to be blunt, I got my ass kicked. I think I'm going to have to spend some time in the hyperbolic time chamber.

\r\n\r\n

16th December 2001 – Nothing much has been happening lately, Krillen and I played in the snow for a while today, then we had a candle lit dinner and we spent the rest of the night on the couch watching the flames dancing in the fireplace.

\r\n\r\n

24th December – It's Christmas eve, Krillen and I tried to make some cookies today but it was an absolute disaster. I will never cook again. We didn't do much else. Now I am tired and Krillen has been asleep for a while now so, goodnight.

\r\n\r\n

25th December 2001 – Today was the best day of my life. It started off when I woke up in Krillen's warm arms. (A very good start to the day). When Krillen woke up, he gave me my Christmas present, he asked me to marry him!!! Of course I said yes, what was I supposed to say, I love the man so it's not like I was gonna say no. We went to Capsule Corp for lunch and gave everyone their presents, and to my surprise people actually gave me gifts to, it was totally unexpected. I had a great afternoon, even if 

\r\n

Vegeta wanted to kill me. I showed off my engagement ring to everyone and they all congratulated me. (Vegeta just insulted me). Then tonight Krillen and I celebrated out engagement in private, all night long.

\r\n\r\n

1st January 2002 – We had a huge party at Capsule Corp for new years last night and I got totally drunk, everyone else was smashed to though so it was ok. All I remember is waking up on a couch in Bulma's living room, but at least I made it to the couch, Krillen was asleep on the floor in the kitchen. Even though I had a massive hangover I couldn't help laughing. Bulma woke up with a hangover to and Chi-chi. (Who had been the sensible one and only drunk a normal human amount of alcohol). Gave the 3 of us some green stuff, it was horrible but it worked all right and my hangover was gone in several minutes. Krillen and I helped Bulma clean up then we went home to sleep.

\r\n\r\n

9th January 2002 – The date has been set. Krillen and I are getting married on the 15th of March. I can hardly wait. Bulma and Chi-chi are going to be my bridesmaids and Bulma was kind enough to offer to pay for the whole wedding. I have such great friends. 

\r\n\r\n

21st January 2002 – Bulma, Chi-chi and I went shopping for out dresses today, luckily I love to shop so I had a really fun time. We ordered a cake and hired a church and a hall. Although I wasn't to sure about being in a church after all the horrible things I've done, but Bulma and Chi-chi told me not to worry because god had forgiven me, I don't know if I believe them or not but I guess I have no choice now. 

\r\n\r\n

29th January 2002 – There will be over 120 people at out wedding, (including that bitch Marron). When I asked Krillen why he wanted to invite her of all people he just laughed and said he wanted to show me off and let Marron know that he was a happily married man.

\r\n\r\n

4th February 2002 – Bulma and I spent hours and hours trying to write my vowels, it was Krillen's idea to write our own vowels and he had his finished in about 5 minutes, me on the other hand. I struggled so much I had to call Bulma over to help me, but the finished results was well worth the many hours we put into it, if Krillen doesn't like them then he can suffer.

\r\n\r\n

11th February 2002 – We had the wedding rehearsal today, Vegeta totally cracked the shits because he and Yumcha and had to be the best men. Originally Krillen had wanted Tien to be a best man but he offered to walk me down the isle instead, it was so nice of him (I'm just glad he's not scared of me anymore). Afterward we all went to an all-you-can-eat bar for dinner. It is disgusting how much the sayian race can eat.

\r\n\r\n

15th February 2002 – I don't have much to say today except, it's exactly one month until my wedding, I can't wait. Krillen has circled the big day on the calender, I think he is even more excited than I am. Gosh, I can't wait to be his wife, to say I'll be his forever.

\r\n\r\n

22nd February 2002 – I went to Capsule Corp this afternoon and Bulma and I went shopping. I accidentally maxed out 3 more credit cards. Krillen wasn't happy one little bit, but he never stays angry with me for long and I really didn't mean to.

\r\n\r\n

1st March 2002 – Only 15 days to go. My dress is waiting at Bulmas house, as is the cake and just about everything else. All I need now is the stuff for Bulmas stupid tradition. I guess I have the new thing, the dress of course, and my flowers are blue, Chi-chi said a can borrow her diamond necklace. (Which is absolute gorgeous), so now all I need is something old, which is going to be hard since I don't own anything old. I talk to Bulma about it tomorrow.

\r\n\r\n

7th March 2002 – I love my dress, it is so beautiful. The top is tight and looks great, it has thin straps which criss-cross at the back, the bottom of the dress is all fluffed out and it has a long train at the back. The whole thing is pure white and flows right down to the ground, I love it. Then theirs the bridesmaid dresses, they are a light purple and also go to the ground, they are a nice fit but no where near as tight as my dress.

\r\n\r\n

12th March 2002 – Bulma took Chi-chi and I to a beauty spa today so we could get pampered, it was so much fun. I had a facial and we all got massaged, I haven't felt so relaxed in ages. Krillen cooked us a special dinner and he kept telling me how much he loved me and how he couldn't wait to marry me. I couldn't help smiling, he makes me so happy

\r\n\r\n

14th March 2002 – Oh my god, I'm getting married tomorrow, I don't believe it. I hope I don't disappoint Krillen, I love him so much and I would hate to make him unhappy, I don't know if I can do this. Wait! This is what Bulma and Chi-chi called cold feet, they said just to think about how much fun I am going to have tomorrow and how happy I will make Krillen. Speaking of Krillen, I miss him, he is at Kame House with Yumcha, Tien and Vegeta and I am at with Capsule Corp with Bulma and Chi-chi, Gohan and Trunks are here as well. 

\r\n\r\n

15th March 2002 – I think Krillen almost died when he saw me walking up the aisle with Tien this morning, Krillen recited his vowels to me and they were so sweet that I cried for the first time ever. (I think everyone in the room, except Krillen, was amazed that I could cry, people gave me the weirdest looks). Krillen and I exchanged rings and shared our first kiss as a married couple, he flew up so he could be the same height as me and everyone laughed but we didn't care. Then we went to the reception and began to party. Krillen and I were sitting at out table and I was happily chatting with Bulma when Marron walked into the hall. She walked straight up to Krillen and gave me a death glare. She started to say a whole lot of nasty thing so I dragged her outside and yelled at her, a lot, I think she actually started to cry. Anyway she left and I went back inside and Krillen and I danced our first dance to '2 in a million' by s club 7. We cut out cake and danced a whole lot more, I couldn't help laughing when Krillen danced with Bulma. I had a great day, and right now I am totally happy.

\r\n\r\n

29th March 2002 – I just got back from my honeymoon yesterday, it sure was fun. Krillen and I went to a resort in the hills. It was a beautiful place. We spent our days wandering the grounds or hanging out in the lounge, some days we went exploring in the rainforest. I really didn't want to come back, it was so nice there, but I am glad to be home, on the small island where there are no other people. (I never really was a people person). 

\r\n\r\n

5th April 2002 – This will be my last entry, I don't feel the need to write in here anymore. This diary was where I expressed my thoughts that I could tell no one, now I have Krillen. I know I can tell him anything and everything. I was flipping through these pages before and I came to where I wrote about 17, I started to cry, and that's when Krillen walked into our room. I didn't have time to hide the diary, so I showed it to him, he's the first person ever to have looked at these pages beside me and that was when I realised I could tell him anything. So goodbye diary, you have been good to me. 

\r\n

End. 

\r\n\r\n\r\n


End file.
